


Got me looking so crazy

by eg0raptor



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Beyonce - Freeform, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, M/M, Riding, Sex, Voyeurism, alcohol use, jack has a boner in public, power bottom!Bitty, québécois, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 20:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6299044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg0raptor/pseuds/eg0raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has never seen Bitty truly dance. Maybe swaying his hips lightly to the beat in his earbuds or mildly bouncing to music at other Haus parties. But not like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got me looking so crazy

**Author's Note:**

> (Alternatively titled: Eric Bittle’s Hips Don’t Lie)
> 
> Summary: Jack has never seen Bitty truly dance. Maybe swaying his hips lightly to the beat in his earbuds or tame shit at Haus parties but NOTHING LIKE HES ABOUT TO WITNESS NOW HOO BOY
> 
> This was inspired by [this post](http://eg0raptor.tumblr.com/post/141324163314%20) this is my favorite headcanon  
> Enjoy!

The Samwell men’s hockey team came back to the Haus from Faber after an exhilarating win against Princeton feeling tired, but still full of adrenaline and ready to party. The team quickly got out red Solo cups and multiple kegs of beer from their seemingly endless supply, and within what felt like minutes, a booming kegster began at the Haus. 

Rather than being immersed in the action like Ransom and Holster, who had already drunkenly donned bedsheet togas and were doing kegstands in the center of the living room, recently Jack and Bitty found themselves at every kegster off to the side together mildly flirting and chatting about anything and everything, from Bitty explaining pop culture references to Jack, to Jack embellishing stories of his heroically defending the Haus from fleets of angry lacrosse bros. Jack and Bitty leaned against a wall facing each other, Bitty with a beer in his hand. Tonight’s topic was dancing. The conversation began as Jack noticed Bitty tapping his foot and bobbing his head to the breathy Selena Gomez pop song coming from the Haus’ surround sound speakers. 

“I think it’s ironic that you listen to all this dance music but I’ve never seen you really dance” Jack chirps at Bitty with a joking half-smile on his face. Jack is right, he hasn’t truly seen Bitty dance. He’s seen him mouth lyrics and sway his hips to his pregame playlist while getting ready for a game or tamely bouncing to party music at other kegsters, but what Jack had seen from Bitty was nothing compared to the wildly stupid, albeit hilarious moves he had seen from the other guys, especially Shitty. Shitty has no shame when it comes to flaunting it on the dancefloor. Bitty huffs, but he still smiles back up at Jack. 

“How dare you! Y’all don’t know anything about my hidden dancing talents,” Jack laughs at Bitty as he puts a fist on his hip defiantly, still with a joking smile. Bitty sips at his beer before adding: “I’ll have you know that being a figure skater means that I’m a very talented dancer on and off the ice. Anywho, I bet _you_ don’t have a single rhythmic bone in your body!” 

Bitty is right, too; he is a great dancer. Why else would he blare great pop music in his room with the door closed other than to have a one-man dance party almost daily? Bitty prides himself especially on his dirty dancing abilities. Despite the faith Bitty has in those abilities when he’s alone, he still fears accidentally slipping up and making a fool out of himself while trying to be sexy. This fear prevents him from dancing like that at kegsters, although the occasional blasted Beyoncé song over the speakers has tested his willpower many times. Although the chirps were in good spirit, Bitty’s slightly competitive nature gets the best of him sometimes. He wants to prove to Jack that he’s a phenomenal dancer. 

Just before Jack can formulate another playful chirp about Bitty’s dancing skills, a funky trumpet fanfare abruptly ends their conversation. Bitty gasps and then smiles. Crazy in Love, an iconic pop song by none other than Queen Bey herself, is the perfect song to show Jack exactly who he’s messing with. Bitty has had the occasional fantasy of Jack seeing his dirty dancing and getting turned on by the swivel and drop of Bitty’s lithe hips. Even though Bitty is almost positive this fantasy won’t come true, the buzz from his beer makes him think that it’s a good idea right now to try and live that fantasy. 

“This’ll show you, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty purrs as he presses his red Solo cup into Jack’s hand. As Jay-Z introduces Beyoncé before the first verse, Bitty smirks flirtatiously at Jack and rhythmically backsteps towards the dancefloor, letting the music flow over and through him, never turning away from Jack. Jack still has a smirk on his face, despite the chill that Bitty’s voice just sent down his spine. 

As Beyoncé begins to sing and Bitty places his hands on his waist, lowers his hips and pops to the side, Jack’s lighthearted bravado dissipates. Jack recognizes this song; he’s heard it many times coming from behind Bitty’s closed bedroom door or Bitty’s waterproof shower speaker. He finds his mouth slightly parted in awe as Bitty shakes his shoulders and nods his head. 

Jack is mesmerized by the writhing of Bitty’s hips to the beat and his hands traveling up and down his chest and thighs and groin. He moves his hands up to his face and hair, and this movement pulls Bitty’s maroon Samwell hockey t-shirt up to give Jack a peek of his midriff. Bitty’s golden happy trail is faint but distinct along his toned and lightly defined abdomen. Although Jack has seen Bitty’s naked torso numerous times in the locker room and on hot days in late spring, seeing it in small glances like this, while Bitty pouts and smirks at Jack and dips his body in all the right directions, drives Jack crazy. He wants to press a trail of kisses down Bitty’s midriff, and the thought makes Jack’s dick twitch in his jeans. 

Jack starts to panic, thinking that everyone could see him intently watching Bitty absolutely kill it on the dancefloor. But, he soon realizes that a circle has opened up around Bitty and other people at the party are drunkenly whooping and whistling as Bitty gyrates and spins to the lyrics of his queen. They’re too focused on Bitty’s moves to notice Jack’s dumbfounded stare. However, Bitty doesn’t notice the people cheering; he’s focused on Jack. Bitty feels Jack’s hungry, awed stare, which fuels his dancing even more. 

Once the chorus hits, Bitty doubles the speed of his hips and runs a hand through his hair. He begins to turn around giving Jack a view of his jeans pulled tight over his ass. On the last beat of the chorus, Bitty drops low, hands sliding flat against his thighs and ass popped out towards Jack. The crowd starts yelling louder and he pops back up, placing his hands on the curves of his hips. He turns around with a cute smile on his face and his bottom lip held lightly between his teeth, and he winks flirtatiously at Jack. Jack lets a quiet sigh fall out of his mouth. He can feel his own jeans starting to pull tight, too. 

Bitty looks so erotic and inviting, with a heated blush over his face from the alcohol and the activity and his mouth either whispering lyrics or open in a sexy sigh. Often Jack has thought about a look of ecstasy on Bitty’s face in his own fantasies, and Bitty’s current expression as he thrusts his hips to the music is fiercely close to what Jack has imagined. Every time Bitty drops to the floor with his ass out in Jack’s direction, Jack feels a twinge in his abdomen as if he could burst right there. He’s afraid to blink because he doesn’t want to miss a millisecond of Bitty’s completely slutty dance spectacle. Jack so desperately wants a picture or a video of Bitty in this current moment so he never has to imagine again, just has to relive this moment through a physical capture of it instead. 

Jack almost can’t take the purse of Bitty’s eyebrows and the tantalizing o-shape of his lips as he punctuates short vowel syllables along with Beyoncé. The music stops for a beat before starting again with three loud unison notes and Bitty bends over and whips his golden blonde hair to each one. He pops back up and begins to body roll to the repeat of the chorus, and his t-shirt flies up with each upward flick of his chest, giving Jack an even better view of Bitty’s stomach and now the waistband of his briefs. 

Jack’s never been more turned on in his life, and Bitty can say the same thing. The adrenaline from the dancing and the buzz from the beer and the endorphins flowing from the sheer look of awe and arousal on Jack’s face is giving Bitty the biggest high he’s ever felt before. Bitty raises his arms straight above his head and flicks his wrists before popping a knee up and a hip out and tossing his head back to an accented note. He looks forward again to glance at Jack once more. Jack’s eyes won’t leave Bitty, and the weight of Jack’s attentive stare gives Bitty a rush of arousal and power. 

On the last jazzy chords of the song, Bitty whips around again away from Jack, makes one last drop down and pop back up, and on the very last note turns over his shoulder with his perky ass still facing Jack and gives Jack the sexiest look he can give, and Jack knows that if he died right then and there, he’d die a happy man. 

The crowd cheers and quickly closes the circle back up around Bitty. The song changes to a chill electronic remix that pumps bass through the room that’s drowned out by the violent beating of Jack and Bitty’s hearts in their ears. Everyone around them is either too drunk to notice or care about the two of them anymore. Bitty breathes hard when he comes back over to Jack, takes his slightly cool beer back from him and chugs it. He tosses the cup onto the ground, and moves a firm hand across the evidently hard bulge in Jacks jeans. Jack closes his eyes as they roll back into his head and groans just loud enough that the music can still drown him out and only Bitty can hear him. Bitty smirks satisfactorily and puts his lips to Jack’s ear. 

“Now what were you sayin’ ‘bout my dancin’ skills, Mr. Zimmermann?” Bitty murmurs. 

“ _Eric_ …” Jack sighs. Jack’s use of his first name and the need so potent in Jack’s voice makes Bitty shiver. 

Moments later they’re in Jack’s room aggressively making out on his bed, both completely naked, with Bitty straddling Jack and Jack’s hands firm on Bitty’s hips. Jack’s hands trail down to Bitty’s firm and toned ass, aligning his fingertips with the connection between cheek and thigh. 

Jack breaks the kiss to say, “You looked so _good_ down there,” punctuating the word ‘good’ by squeezing Bitty’s ass. Bitty releases a long sigh. 

“You did too. The look you were giving me the entire time was the sexiest thing I had ever seen,” Bitty says as he grinds his erection down onto Jack’s and Jack groans. 

Jack gives Bitty’s ass another squeeze and says, “Let’s see more of what these hips can do.” 

Bitty sits up such that his dick presses against Jack’s and Bitty does an experimental thrust and Jack moans, “Oh, _Eric_ …” 

Bitty continues to slide his hips slowly and teasingly above Jack, and Jack loosens his firm grip on Bitty’s hips to reach into his bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. He coats three fingers and begins to play with Bitty’s rim, lining the sensitive skin with cool gel. Bitty whines wantonly, bracing himself on Jack’s broad chest, thrusting into Jack’s touch rather than onto his dick. Jack carefully presses a finger into Bitty’s ass and Bitty freezes other than a choked cry coming out of his mouth. 

Bitty eventually adjusts to the sensation and begins moving his amazing hips back and forth, fucking himself on Jack’s finger. Bitty drawls “More…,” so Jack adds a second finger, and then a third. All the while, Bitty makes gorgeous noises that Jack can’t get enough of: high-pitched moans and breathy swears out of Bitty’s wide open mouth. 

Once Bitty is stretched, he removes his fingers from Bitty and Bitty lets out a slightly pained whine. Jack reaches quickly towards the table again to retrieve a condom. He rolls the condom on and strokes his dick so it’s covered in lube. He begins to carefully push into Bitty, but Bitty curls his fingers around Jack’s shoulders and thrusts himself down hard, taking Jack in all at once. 

Jack lets out a low moan as Bitty begins to gyrate his hips exactly like he did on the dancefloor, this time fucking himself on Jack’s cock. Bitty removes a hand from Jack’s shoulder and begins to play with one of his red nipples. Jack wraps his lubed hand around Bitty’s cock and starts jerking him off. 

“Oh, Jack…” Bitty cries, his mouth hanging wide open, his mouth again in a wide o-shape. To Jack, watching Bitty cry his name while fucking himself on his cock is the sexiest thing he’s ever seen. Jack moans loud and long, with Quebecois profanity on his breath, and Bitty looks down at Jack with a knowing smile. Jack thinks Bitty looks spectacular, his eyes are lidded and satisfied, and his cheeks are pink with drunkenness and arousal. Bitty says coyly, “Your cock feels so good inside me, Jack. Do I feel good around you?" 

Jack lied earlier, this is the most turned on he’s ever been in his life. Jack nods, “ _Oui_ , Eric. You feel amazing. The best I’ve ever felt.” 

Jack begins to meet Bitty’s downward thrusts with his own. Jack brushes against Bitty’s prostate and his eyes go wide. Bitty can feel his abdomen tighten and he knows he’s going to come soon. Jack isn’t too far off either, overloaded with visual and sensory stimuli. 

“Show me how good I feel,” Bitty commands lecherously, his voice wavering as he bounces on Jack’s cock, “I want you to come for me.” 

And Jack does. “ _Mon dieu_ , Eric…!” He explodes inside the condom with Bitty’s name on his lips, and Bitty works Jack through his orgasm, but his fluid thrusts turn erratic as he comes. 

Bitty clenches around Jack’s cock and yells “Jack…!” and comes all over Jack’s fist and stomach. Jack keeps his fist moving slowly around Bitty’s dick until Bitty collapses onto Jack’s chest, burying his face in the crook of Jack’s neck. Jack gently grabs Bitty’s hips and carefully pulls out of him. Bitty feels a chill go down his spine and he whimpers at the empty feeling. Jack removes the condom and throws it out, and wraps his arms tightly around Bitty. 

After they recover for a few minutes, Jack says, “You should dance for me more often.” 

Bitty laughs airily and replies, “One of these days, I’ll give you a private show.” 

The next morning, the boys clear the partygoers out of the Haus and cleaned up as best they can. Bitty has a happy pop playlist playing while he makes pancakes for breakfast. Bitty murmurs the lyrics and sways his hips coyly to the beat and, knowing that everyone else is cleaning and only Jack is watching from just outside the kitchen, Bitty smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes...
> 
> Jack turning to mush at the snap of Bitty's fingers is my #1 weakness  
> I haven't written a fic in maybe a year and a half? SOS pls let me know if this is good or not RIP
> 
> follow me on tumblr [here](http://eg0raptor.tumblr.com/)  
> also follow [my check please! fanblog](http://jackiezimmermann.tumblr.com/) send me more porn recs on my sideblog if u liked this? bc i liked writing this


End file.
